vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark One (Wheel of Time)
Summary The Dark One is a cosmic entity that has existed since before the creation of the Wheel, imprisoned by the Creator outside the Pattern at the moment of creation. His goal is not to destroy, but to utterly dominate the Wheel and all life within it, turning them to his will. Long ago in the Age of Legends, humans looking for more power drilled into his prison, but the power they sensed was the Dark One himself. The mere touch of his presence on the world led to the fall of civilization. Though he was eventually resealed by Rand al'Thor he was not destroyed, and as the Wheel turns he will continue to serve as an adversary for humanity to overcome. As his prison weakens, the Dark One can manifest himself in avatar bodies. Part of himself took the form of Shaidar Haran, meaning Hand of the Dark, a larger-than-normal Myrddraal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B with the True Power | 2-A Name: The Dark One Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as male Age: Inapplicable. Older than the Wheel itself Classification: Abstract Entity, Embodiment of Emptiness, Darkness, and Evil Powers and Abilities: |-|Shaidar Haran= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 9), Magic, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Sound Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation via True Power Travelling (tears holes in the fabric of spacetime), Illusion Creation, Animal Manipulation, Levitation, Size Manipulation (can change his size), Fear-Inducing Presence, Power Nullification (can passively prevent all those around him from accessing the Power), Energy Absorption via True Power shields (can cut others off from their magic and simultaneously drain it from them), Pain Manipulation (the True Power can inflict wounds that can never be healed and constantly cause excrutiating pain), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (the more Power held, the harder it is to cut Shaidar Haran off from it. Considering his body is a direct link to the Dark One, shielding him might be impossible in the first place) |-|The Dark One= All previous abilities, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation, Deconstruction, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Universe Creation, Reality Warping, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Far larger and stronger than a normal Myrddraal). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with the True Power (More powerful than any Forsaken. As a husk containing a direct connection to the Dark One's true self, his level of the True Power is beyond even Moridin's) | Multiverse level+ (Stated multiple times to be capable of both destroying and rewriting the Wheel itself. Effortlessly created new parallel universes out of threads of possibility as part of a debate with Rand al'Thor) Speed: Superhuman (Should be at least as fast as Forsaken such as Demandred), with Massively Hypersonic reactions when using the True Power (Should be superior to any Forsaken) | Immeasurable (Completely unaffected by time, as he exists beyond it. Simultaneously acts in an infinite number of realities) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level physically (Far larger and tougher than a normal Myrddraal). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with True Power barriers | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown. Likely infinite (As a shell that the Dark One channels his power into, there is no limit to his energy) | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range, kilometers using the True Power | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: The Dark One is a cosmic entity with uncountable eons of knowledge and experience, and it is remarked that mortals cannot even comprehend him. Despite his vast intelligence there are clear gaps in his knowledge, and he is far from omniscient. Weaknesses: His own power can be turned against him if his opponent has a device capable of drawing on an unlimited amount of it. He is fundamentally incapable of understanding goodness and nobility, leading to major blind spots when it comes to countering the strategies of his enemies. It is implied that this is a major reason he continues to lose with each turn of the Wheel. Furthermore, the Dark One can be killed if his enemy has the necessary powers to forcefully bind him into time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shaidar Haran The True Power: The Dark One's essence/power is known as the True Power. He can grant access to it to his followers, allowing them to accomplish similar feats as the One Power is capable of, but on a much more potent scale. Shaidar Haran serves as an incubation vessel for a direct connection to the Dark One's true self, his body containing a mass of darkness similar to the Bore. He is by far the most powerful True Power user seen in the books besides the Dark One's true self, as the dark aura effect around him is so powerful that even the Forsaken are frozen in all-consuming fear, a level that not even Moridin came close to reaching. A full explanation of channeling the True Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a short list of abilities unique to Shaidar Haran. *'Black Fire:' Shaidar Haran is the only True Power user seen summoning and controlling black fire. *'Temporary Severing:' Shaidar Haran is also the only True Power user that demonstrates the ability to prevent those in his presence from drawing on the One Power. Rather than shielding, this technique is described as more total, preventing the victims from even sensing the Power anymore. The effect can be lifted at will, and vanishes when Shaidar Haran leaves. The Dark One The Dark One has no true physical form, stated to be "somehow both infinite and empty." He exists in "a place outside of time, outside of the Pattern itself," and possesses enough power to "break the Wheel of Time," allowing him to "remake it, to spin the pattern in a new way." Rand states his "essence is as wide as the universe itself," the "darkness between lights, between moments, between eyeblinks." In addition to emptiness and darkness, the Dark One is stated to be "Evil itself." It is further stated that "space, size, time..." are irrelevant to him. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' The Dark One is capable of erasing fundamental aspects of existence to suit his desire. As Rand sees when debating him in his prison outside the Pattern, one possibility should the Dark One break free is a "world without Light." In the Dark One's own words, "I WILL MAKE A WORLD WHERE THERE IS NOT GOOD OR EVIL. THERE IS ONLY ME." *'Corruption:' The Dark One's presence touching reality causes various forms of decay and corruption to occur. When the Bore was first opened in the Age of Legends, civilization began collapsing because humans began having their darker emotions amplified. As his presence touches the Pattern more and more, the corruption gets stronger. The areas around his touch grow toxic with disease, named the Blight, and food rots as soon as it's harvested. The weather begins to fail, with extreme heat and cold becoming commonplace, and the entire world becomes covered in an endless storm that blocks out most sunlight. *'Creation:' The Dark One is stated to be able to "reforge the Wheel" after destroying it, making an entirely new Pattern in his own image. *'Existence Erasure:' As a sort of compromise with Rand, the Dark One offers a middle ground, where he simply destroys the Wheel rather than corrupting it to his will. The reality he shows Rand is stated to be "nothing." It is stated to be a complete "end to existence," a "void." *'Reality Warping:' The mere touch of the Dark One's presence on the Pattern shapes chaos and probability, causing "bubbles of evil" to sprout. These events range from mostly benign, such as all the metal in a large army camp turning to mush, to deadly, such as weapons coming alive to attack their wielders. When the Shadow "thundered and shook," the "laws of nature fractured." Some of the more grievous bubbles of evil include: an entire town killing each other every night only to return the next morning and continually repeat the cycle, men coughing up beetles as they deflate into a sack of skin, men spontaneously combusting, an entire neighborhood being completely frozen in time and disintegrating when touched, ghosts of people and entire towns appearing and drawing the living to their deaths, etc. *'The Taint:' The Dark One has the ability to "taint" energy sources. The taint on saidin causes any who channel it to eventually go horribly mad, in addition to making it difficult to channel. The taint is often described as an oil slick covering the power underneath. Key: Shaidar Haran | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Promestein (Monster Girl Quest!) Promestein's profile (Promestein had a month of prep time) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Probability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Pain Users Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists